


23. Still

by TheMagicWord



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Nick finally gets to sleep with Harry and Louis. It doesn't go exactly as he expected.





	23. Still

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo* this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.
> 
> *I failed on the NaNo thing, but I'm going to write 30 anyway.

“Can you keep still?” Nick asks. 

“Want to,” Harry says. 

“Course he can’t,” Louis says, throwing himself back in the bed. “You’re just setting him up to fail.” 

“Haz?” Nick asks. 

Harry is looking very serious and earnest. Nick desperately wants to kiss him. 

“I want to try.” 

Louis snorts. 

“How about you then?” Nick asks him. “What are you going to be doing?” 

Nick entertains a quick fantasy about them both keeping still for him. About both of them letting him do whatever he wants to them. His belly flutters with nerves and he presses his dick back with the heel of his hand. 

“We could take it in turns,” Louis shrugs. 

Nick laughs. “You’re going to share? Who are you and what have you done with Lou—“ 

“Oh shut up.” Louis sits up again and shuffles down the bed until he’s alongside Harry. “I know you yap on for a living but Christ.” 

Nick notes how Harry turns towards Louis. He probably doesn’t even know he’s doing it. He hopes Louis notices, knows how lucky he is to have Harry’s constant attention. 

“Come on then, pop star,” Nick says. “Take your clothes off.” 

“Pop _ stars _ ,” Louis corrects, standing and pulling his hoodie over his head. “Get up, H.” 

Nick watches as Harry stands and lets Louis undress him. They’re both so beautiful and hot and totally focussed on each other, Nick feels a bit of a spare prick, if he’s honest. 

“Come on then, Radio One DJ,” Louis says once the two of them are naked. “Get em off.” 

Nick curses the fact that he didn’t think to strip while they were distracted and now they’re both watching him. He pulls his clothes off quickly, thankful that the lights are low. 

“Looking good, Grimshaw,” Louis says eventually and Nick’s chest aches with it. 

Harry lies back in the middle of the bed, totally relaxed, and Nick’s mouth goes dry. 

“You want to start?” Louis asks him. 

Nick nods and crawls up the bed between Harry’s legs, pushing his thighs further apart as he goes. Harry’s got his eyes closed, his breathing’s steady, and Nick feels like his skin is on fire. He dips his head to run his tongue over Harry’s dick and feels his thighs clench under his hands. 

“So good, Haz,” he murmurs against his skin. 

He jumps when he feels Louis’s hands on the back of his thighs, hears Louis’s quiet “Yeah?” 

“Please,” he says, before sucking Harry down. 

He feels the mattress dip as Louis comes up behind him, Louis’s hands smoothing over his arse. Whenever he’d thought about this night - and he’d thought about it a lot - he’d assumed he and Louis would work Harry over. He’d never even considered that Louis might be interested in doing something for him. He pulls off Harry’s dick and takes a second to breathe, as he hears the snick of a cap. 

Nick wants to look back at Louis, but Harry’s dick is hard and leaking and right in front of his face. He sucks him down again, swirling his tongue, and is pleased when Harry moans, hips jerking. And then Louis’s cupping Nick’s balls, running one finger over his hole and Nick can’t breathe. 

He has to pull off again, resting his head on Harry’s hip. Harry’s hands are fisted into the sheet, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, forehead furrowed. 

“Come on, Grimshaw,” Louis says. “Focus.” 

“Christ,” Nick mutters. 

He decides the best method is for him to concentrate on Harry’s dick - not exactly a hardship - and let Louis do… whatever Louis wants to do. Bracing himself on the bed with one hand, he grasps Harry’s cock with the other and sets to licking it like a lolly, which by the sounds coming from Harry is absolutely working for him. 

He’s waiting to feel Louis’s lube-slicked fingers on his hole, but Louis must have changed his mind because one of his small hands curls around Nick’s aching cock and Nick groans around Harry’s, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks and make his temples ache. 

Then Nick feels Louis lick over his hole and a few things happen at once. Nick yells. Harry’s hips jerk up sharply fucking his dick halfway down Nick’s throat. Louis squeezes the base of Nick’s dick and Nick collapses, overwhelmed, flat onto the bed. 

“Told you he couldn’t keep still,” Louis says. 


End file.
